


【JPJA】Damn Marriage.

by AIGRET



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mr. & Mrs. Smith Fusion, Assassins & Hitmen, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Domestic Violence, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Jensen Ackles, Jensen Ackles is a Size Queen, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage, POV Alternating, Possessive Jared Padalecki, Rough Sex, Tags May Change, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AIGRET/pseuds/AIGRET
Summary: 事实证明，在荷尔蒙冲动驱使下的婚姻注定不会长久。Jared Padalecki正面临着他人生中最大的婚姻危机，因为有无数迹象都表明他的伴侣出轨了。史密斯夫妇AU。
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 没有真的用脑子在写，极其傻白甜小言，焦虑状态下的摸鱼产物，想到哪儿写到哪儿，随缘更新。  
> 声明：除了贾珍之外出现的所有角色我都只是借用姓名，与真人没有任何关系，至于贾珍，除了姓名我还借用了他们的脸，SORRY;P

**“你知道，医生，我早该想到的，我们的婚姻从一开始就是个错误。”**

Jensen Ross Padalecki。

Jensen Padalecki。

Jared把这个名字放在舌尖上嚼了又嚼，对着自己默念了几遍，好像它带着神奇的魔力，叫他从牙齿一路到心脏都在高温中融化成棉花糖和巧克力，甜乎乎又软绵绵的，连空气都甜蜜得能拉出丝。

他控制不住自己脸上巨大酒窝的傻笑，他不该表露出这么明显的情绪，职业需要。在那些刺激肾上腺素的爆米花电影中，干他们这行的好像都该沉默、冷酷、不苟言笑，而Jared向来是行业中的佼佼者。

但谁能责怪他呢？Jared转头看了一眼Jensen，那枚银色戒指圈在他的伴侣手指上像一颗白日闪烁的小小流星。谁会想到他会跟一个萍水相逢的一夜情对象踏入婚姻殿堂？四十八小时前他还是个斩钉截铁的不婚主义者，坚持开放式关系听上去比三个孩子加两条狗更诱人，宁愿把夜晚挥霍在不同豪华浴缸和国王尺寸大床的酒店也不愿意每天早晨醒来都在同一张无趣的床上醒来。

但Jensen俘获了他，用那双金绿色的大眼睛、天使般的长睫毛和天生就该用来干坏事的鲜红嘴唇，叫他晕头转向心甘情愿地一头栽进婚姻的陷阱。他连脚步都轻飘飘的，何止是坠入爱河，他简直他妈的是整个人被Jensen Ackles用火箭发射器一炮轰了进去。

神圣的、浪漫的、甜蜜的婚姻。

真他妈该死的婚姻。

“你在说什么，亲爱的？”但是Jensen好像听到了他白痴的喃喃自语，小小地皱起了眉头和鼻尖——妈的，那表情可爱到让Jared觉得Jensen只有五岁，想捧着他玫瑰色的脸蛋喂他吃甘米熊软糖。“我不会跟你改姓的。”

Jared愣住了。“什么？”他茫然地望向Jensen，那个昨晚羞涩得像个处子的大美人从那张脸上消失得无影无踪，取而代之的是Jensen冷静优雅的神情。

“我觉得Jensen Padalecki这个名字听起来太奇怪了，”Jensen质疑道，“那个姓是怎么回事，来自斯堪的纳维亚半岛吗？”

Jared第一次考虑只是因为对方惊为天人的面孔和一场棒到没边的性爱就仓促结婚的决定是不是太草率了点，尤其是在意识到对方并不完全是自己想象中的模样这件事之后。

**“他是个跨国公司的采购部经理而我是建筑工程师，意味着我们总是三天两头出差，在家的时间少得可怜。”**

Jensen在他怀里轻微挣扎起来的时候，Jared也第一时间睁开了眼睛，长期养成的警觉习惯让他先是绷紧了肌肉，被压着的胳膊下意识地摸索枕头下的军刀。然后他的手指陷进的比春梦更柔滑美妙的肌肤让Jared清醒了过来。

哦，狗屎，已经第五年了，他还是没有习惯在早晨变成一只暖洋洋的勺子，臂弯里蜷缩着他漂亮的爱人。

这可能是因为即使他们已经结婚了五年，他们实际上一起从床上醒来的日子掰着手指算起来也不到九个月吧。Jared想。肯定有位伟大的哲学家断定婚姻制度的实质就是合法的长期卖淫，而他简直就是个空前绝后的天才。问题在于，在Jared和Jensen的关系里，他甚至都不能判断到底谁才是那个出来卖的。

“Jare，”他的爱人半梦半醒地咕哝着，浓密卷翘的上下睫毛还黏在一起。他的鼻腔里发出一连串可爱的小声音，叫Jared忍不住又低下头亲了亲Jensen后脑勺上孩子气的发旋，“起来，你压到我了。”

“Jen，Baby，我昨天刚结束一个跟老奶奶的裹脚布一样又臭又长的案子，”他听见Jensen闷声笑了起来，因为昨晚放纵还慵懒沙哑的嗓音挠得他心尖发痒，开始考虑要不要顺势来一场绝妙的清晨快速性爱，“我们就不能睡会儿懒觉吗？”

“那是你。”Jensen下定决心从Jared怀里挣出来，翻出衣柜里的蓝条纹衬衫和深灰色西装，“我今天还要上班的。顺带一提，出差三天，去洛杉矶。”

Jared盯着Jensen的背，作为一个坐办公室的白领，Jensen能保持这么棒的身材真他妈不可思议。不过话又说回来，他的爱人本来就是个长着两条腿到处乱走的小型奇迹，从头发丝到小脚趾都完美得闪闪发光。Jensen换衣服时肩胛骨上的结实肌肉优美地舒展，上面还留着密密麻麻的吻痕和牙印。Jared呻吟了一声，浑身血液都兴奋地往下冲，昨晚火辣的记忆再次冲破大脑防线。

惊为天人的面孔和棒到没边的性爱，这就是Jared想要的全部。但这听起来更像是一夜情对象的选择标准，而不是终生伴侣的。

事实上，结婚给Jared生活带来的变化微乎其微。他从法律上得到了一位伴侣（而Jensen甚至都他妈的不愿意改姓！Mr.Padalecki和Mr.Ackles，每次保险员上门推销的时候他都感觉他们是两个不小心恰巧站在同一片屋檐下的陌生人），拥有一栋属于自己的房子外加修建整齐的草坪，就算他们两个每周七天有六天都在出差也拥有至少四次的稳定性生活（而且Jared会毫不羞耻甚至骄傲地承认这一点），而且，老天，它们比任何人想象出的色情片都火辣上一百倍，他们的身体是为彼此而生的，毫无疑问。

但是就是有些事情不太对，什么振动频率没对上，像一幅完美的拼图缺少了核心那块碎片。这段关系可以是任何东西，朋友、爱人、性伴侣，但它就是不像婚姻。

也许是因为他和Jensen都是男人，这意味着他们不可能有孩子？Jared琢磨着，他甚至考虑该不该去买两条狗。又或者是因为他们两个实在太忙，忙到没有时间交流？可是这并不影响他们一见面就亲热和缠绵，在工作间隙抓紧机会给对方发调情短信。

Jared甚至都不能去求助他的朋友，因为他们在不婚主义方面一个比一个坚定，就为Jared白痴地一脚踏入婚姻坟墓Chad已经嘲笑他三年了。

他安慰自己，或许这已经是他们这行能得到的最好结局了，最接近爱和家庭的东西。他不能冒一丁点失去它的风险，所以他只能硬着头皮把这个关于他职业的巨大谎言继续编下去。

等Jared穿好背心和家居裤打着哈欠走出卧室，Jensen已经煮好了咖啡，坐在餐桌前正准备享用他的早餐，咖啡豆苦涩香浓的气味溢满整间厨房。Jared揉了揉蓬乱的棕发，盯着Jensen，突然忍不住笑了起来。

“你在笑什么？”Jensen放下手里的火腿三明治，仰起头看着他。

Jared接收到了他的暗示，从善如流地走到餐桌边，弯下腰跟他交换了一个吻。最开始只是蜻蜓点水，接着开始星火燎原一发不可收拾，他们来了个让电影镜头都自愧不如的法式热吻，唇齿交缠发出的水声能叫邻居大早上来敲他们家门。

“我在想，”在接吻间隙Jared气喘吁吁地说，语调带着笑意，“当初我向你求婚的时候可没期待过你是居家类型。”

“是的，你赚了。”Jensen开玩笑，“感谢我拯救了你和你糟糕的穿衣品味吧。”

“没有你我该怎么办？”Jared又亲了一下Jensen，上帝啊，他可以就这么黏在那双天鹅绒般的柔软嘴唇上一整天。他又硬了，阴茎在裤裆里紧绷得难受。

“打着奇丑无比的领带孤独终老吧，我猜。”Jensen无辜地耸了耸肩膀。过了一会他又开口了，声音夹杂着沙哑的情欲，“不过不要紧，因为我发现你不穿衣服比穿着更性感。”

“操，宝贝，别挑逗我。”Jared猛地把他推到了餐桌上，陶瓷餐具叮叮当当地碰在一起，“我会让你上班迟到的。”

在Jared意犹未尽还想来第二次的时候，Jensen终于狠下心推开了Jared，他甚至来不及仔细清理，勉强换了条内衣和西装裤就抓起公文包冲出了家门。

“妈的，”Jensen撅起嘴抱怨道，“你会害我赶不上飞机。”

Jared强忍住再亲一次那张泛着水光、红嘟嘟的嘴唇的冲动，他们都知道那个动作最后注定会滑向很多很多接吻、爱抚和性爱的深渊。他嘟囔着“Sorry baby”，抓起咖啡杯喝了一口，打开电视打发他来之不易的假期。

等Jared发现Jensen不小心把手机落在餐桌上时，Jensen已经出门半小时了。这一点都不像Jensen的作风，他总是两个人中把所有事都安排得井井有条的那个，可能早上的高潮真的把他的脑浆一块操出去了。

估计他现在已经在机场了。Jared想了想，在电话簿上查到了机场的服务中心热线。

“哈喽，我想找一位叫Jensen Ackles的乘客，上午九点四十飞往洛杉矶的航班。”他热情地冲客服打了个招呼。

“请稍等一下。”声音甜美的工作人员说，电话那端安静了一会，不知道为什么这种拖长的沉默搞得Jared有点不舒服，“非常抱歉，这里没有查到Jensen Ackles先生的信息。”

“什么？”Jared愣了一下，“也许是我记错了，其他航班呢？”

“抱歉，其他航班也没有找到。”

接下来发生的事情Jared就记不太清楚了，他不知道自己干巴巴地解释了什么，也许还讲了两句拙劣的玩笑，不知道自己是怎么挂掉电话的，不知道自己为什么站在床头柜前，手指无意识地来回抚摸着手枪。

我一定得知道这到底是怎么回事。他想。


	2. Chapter 2

**“我承认，医生，在婚姻中我撒过谎，很多很多，就像，大概一辆火车那么多，但这也不是他出轨的理由啊。”**

这一切从一开始都是谎言，他的生活建立在用蜜糖和曲奇堆砌成的地基上，像童话里的糖果屋一样甜美梦幻又不堪一击。

问题在于，Jared Padalecki不是故意的。谁能想到某次一夜情会发展成两夜三夜乃至整整五年的婚姻生活啊？而撒谎是一件停不下来的事情，一个谎言需要第二第三个谎言去弥补，到最后所有谎言都会雪球一样越滚越大，直到无可挽回地造成一场雪崩。

他曾经考虑过向Jensen坦白，每次注视着他的爱人纯洁而真诚的面孔都让他心脏收紧，好像有蝎子在他小指尖上扎了一下。但话到嘴边就会突然变得沉重、滞涩、难以出口，Jensen会怎么想？当他知道睡在他床边的这个家伙手上鲜血累累，在枕头下、橱柜里藏匕首和手枪才能入睡，甚至在院子后面挖了一整个地下室改装成他妈的武器库？

“别怪我泼你冷水，”Chad说，“干我们这行婚姻不会有什么好下场的。”

Jared考虑过这个问题，他设想过他们会怎么结束，可能止于争执、伤害和很多血泊，他想过很多Jensen无意间戳穿他秘密的时刻，甚至未雨绸缪地想过如果Jensen转身就逃跑得远远的他该怎么把他追回来，哪怕是用绑的他也不在乎。但他没想到最后导致他们婚姻裂痕的那个竟然是Jensen。

JT，冷静点，这件事证明不了什么，也许是Jensen突然推迟了行程呢，也许是他被什么事耽搁了。

在给Jensen的公司打电话时，Jared一直这么告诉自己，他另一只手闲不住地摆弄自己的枪，把弹夹来回拆卸组装了几遍。在短暂得像一辈子那么长的铃声之后，另一端有人接起了电话。

“你好？”

是Misha。Jensen的同事，他见过几次。

“嗨，Misha，我是Jared，Jen现在在办公室吗？我有急事想找他。”

“Jensen？”Misha困惑地重复了一遍，好像他突然觉得这个名字很陌生似的，“他要去洛杉矶出差，现在估计已经到LA了，他没有告诉你吗？”

“噢，上帝啊，我都忘掉了！”Jared惊讶地问，“他跟谁一起出差的？”

“有个新来的实习生助理，Duke。”Misha那边传来翻纸页的哗啦啦声响，“出了什么事？”

“你能给我这个Duke的联系方式吗？”Jared说，“Jen把手机落在了家里，联系不到他我很担心，你知道一下飞机就通电话是我们的习惯，接下来有整整七十二小时我们见不到对方呢。”

他故意描述得又夸张又甜蜜，好像他俩是两个被感情冲昏头脑的傻瓜。但是，好吧，Jared承认自己现在是有那么点恋爱脑，在肾上腺素的应激作用下他觉得现在如有必要，为了Jensen去杀那么一两个奸夫也无所谓，天知道他以前只把杀人看成工作的，谁会在假期主动加班啊？

“没问题。”Misha回答，报出了一串电话号码。

“好的，谢谢。”Jared快速把它记在了纸条上，挂掉了电话。

Jared坐回沙发上，对着空气发了会呆，不知道接下来该做什么。他讨厌借用组织的情报网去调查Jensen，即使他清楚那会让一切变得像刀切黄油一样简单。那是他们用来调查雇主、目标、那些罪行累累死有余辜的家伙的，不应该放在他的Jen身上。

想了一会，他又打了个电话。“嘿，Charlie，拜托能不能帮我个私人的小忙，”他把Duke的号码报了出去，“帮我调查一下这个家伙，发个邮件给我。”

在等待Charlie邮件的时候Jared觉得自己很白痴，等一张他丈夫出轨对象的照片就像在产房外焦急地等待临产的妻子似的。当然，也许这个Duke也不过是个幌子，用来转移视线的障眼法，但不管那家伙是谁，他都最好祈祷自己比Jared更高更壮，因为如果不是的话，那会让Jared火冒三丈，真真正正被惹毛的火冒三丈。

那让他想起他们第一次见面。刚结束一次任务之后的夏威夷休闲旅行，Jared习惯性去酒吧猎艳。他总是不缺一夜情对象，那张脸和雕塑般的身材能叫所有狂蜂浪蝶都想爬上他的床。他喜欢纤细漂亮的女孩，或者男孩，或者两者都有。但那天他对往常的口味厌倦了，只想一个人坐在吧台边喝酒。

然后在人群中他一眼就看见了Jensen Ackles。

想不注意到他才困难，就算酒吧里花花绿绿的镭射灯光晃得人眼晕，Jensen站在充斥着酒精、脂粉和色情画面的废墟中间也像颗小小的恒星似的散发着稳定而明亮的光芒，那种闪光叫酒吧里的所有猎手都蠢蠢欲动，前赴后继飞蛾扑火地想把他据为己有，但Jensen摇头拒绝了一个又一个胆大的尝试者。

Jensen察觉到了他的注视，抬起头，跟Jared的视线相撞。Jensen似乎有点羞涩，抿起嘴唇笑了一下，洋娃娃似的长睫毛垂下来遮住眼睑，连刺眼的灯晃到他脸上都像天使的圣光。

哦，操。这家伙何止是漂亮，他简直他妈的叫人头晕目眩。

他搞砸了，完蛋了。在前所未有的突发状况下，Jared的思维反而变得异常冷静。丘比特不是用一枝金箭射穿了他的心脏，他是举着火箭炮轰轰烈烈地砸开了他的胸膛，留下的巨大豁口只有那家伙能填平。

他必须得到他。也许一晚上Jared就会满足，也许两晚，甚至更多，但不要紧，他有整整一星期的假期可以跟他迅疾猛烈的暗恋对象分享。他总会感到厌倦，摆脱这段天外飞来的感情的。

尽管他清晰地意识到，摆脱恐怕是不可能了。

Jared猛地把Jensen推到墙上，手指迫不及待地撩开Jensen的衬衫，那些小小的纽扣突然就变成了世界上最复杂最讨厌的机械结构，他恨不得直接把它们撕开。他俯下身去亲吻Jensen的脖颈，鲜活而稳定的脉搏，对着染上玫瑰色的皮肤低声呢喃，“宝贝，现在就想操你，就在这里，让你接下来一个星期都记得我进入你的感觉。”

Jensen脸红了，他像个汽车装饰的摇头娃娃似的点了点脑袋，看上去乖巧得要命。

Jared觉得他们最好还是在开始之前说清楚：“我猜这很可能不止一夜情，所以先说好我只做Top。”

Jensen回答：“我不是只做Bottom。”

“意思是？”

Jensen睁大金绿色的眼睛——真他妈不可思议，在说下流话的时候他看起来还这么纯洁可爱——大腿隔着那层薄薄的牛仔裤去蹭Jared紧绷的裤裆：“我挑尺寸的。”

那就像一道汽油直接浇在了Jared熊熊燃烧的神经上，他的大脑轰轰烈烈地爆炸了，以至于有一会他嘴巴卡壳了，失去语言功能，只能骂出一句脏话：“操，你就是个Size Queen，是吗，宝贝？”

难怪他拒绝了那么多人。Jared甚至继续模模糊糊地往下想。没准他一开始就看中了Jared，Jared就把这个当成对他的赞扬了。猎手和猎物的角色替换不仅没惹恼他，反而让他像喝醉酒似的有点昏头，每根敏感的神经都点燃和兴奋起来。他被挑战了，Jared内心的狮子跃跃欲试地咆哮，他会把Jensen彻底压垮、干服，让他在自己面前露出白皙脆弱的脖颈，他会狠狠把他操进床垫里就像要咬碎他的喉咙。

Jensen点点头，闭上眼睛凑过去跟Jared接吻。人们都说接吻是做爱的一半，看亲吻合不合适你就知道上床合不合适。如果这句话是真的，那么他们绝对是天生一对。

他们气喘吁吁地分开的时候，有条细细的银线从Jensen鲜红湿润的嘴唇上牵了出来。Jensen从下往上透过浓密的眼睫毛看着Jared。上帝，他性感又火辣的模样让Jared的阴茎抽动了一下。

“等不及看你在我阴茎上高潮的样子了，”Jared轻声保证道，“我会让你射得到处都是。”

Jared的邮箱传来“叮”一声的提示音，他打开邮件，快速地阅览了一遍。Duke是个刚毕业不久的年轻人，长得还不错，但Jared关注的重点只在他是个小个子上。

妈的。Jared知道自己的嫉妒和焦虑来得莫名其妙毫无道理。可是如果Jen出轨不是因为性爱该怎么办？难道他的丈夫还能突然发现自己嫁错了人撞上真爱遇见灵魂伴侣不成？

真爱。他突然意识到，他和Jensen之间好像从来没谈过这个字眼，他们的婚姻就像一次漫长到夸张的一夜情的延续，一场浪漫而色情的战争。他们接吻、拥抱、上床，在缠绵时刻咬着对方的耳朵和脖颈呢喃情话（确切来说，主要是下流话），Jared会像膜拜神像一样把他的爱人从头发到脚趾都亲个遍，夸赞他的身体有多美丽，他有多喜欢Jensen的睫毛、嘴唇、雀斑，但他们从来没对彼此说过爱。

Chad说，干我们这行婚姻不会有什么好下场。

这就是他们婚姻中的问题所在吗？Jared困惑地想。但他怎么才能确定自己是爱上了Jensen，而不是单纯讨厌他的固定性伴侣会在另一个陌生人身下呻吟的想法呢？

操。想到这里Jared没再往下想了，因为他又火了。Jensen今天早上没来得及清理干净就匆匆忙忙出门了，那意味着他去见别人的时候屁股里甚至还夹着Jared的精液。

荡妇。Jared在心里想，如果不是在空荡荡的房子里自言自语像个白痴也许他会大声说出来。但当他联想到那幅下流画面的时候，他甚至兴奋了起来。

他百分之百彻头彻尾地完蛋了。Jared再次绝望地确认。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章是珍POV和Angry Sex（自言自语）


	3. Chapter 3

**“是的，我和Jared的婚姻很糟糕，不过性爱绝对是其中最棒的部分。”**

Jensen轻松地卸下狙击枪的弹匣，用手指顶出枪托固定销，向后抽出枪托。这串揉碎了烧成灰他都倒背如流的动作他太熟悉了，甚至还有余裕在拆枪时胡思乱想。

他刚才把临时联络用的手机卡折断扔了，但当Jensen习惯性去摸自己日常用的手机时却摸了个空。他皱起眉，想起自己把手机落在了家里的餐桌上。

他拉出枪机和复进簧，零件敲在地上发出咔哒咔哒的轻响。

这不像Jensen Ackles平时的作风，更不像一个顶尖杀手该有的素质。但他能说什么，他前二十五年的人生他妈的就跟泰坦尼克号似的，一帆风顺，势不可挡，每个人都告诉他我想象不出它会沉没，说JA你是个天才，做什么都会是无可撼动的LA之王。

他顶出下护木固定销，拆掉下护木和上护盖。

直到他轰轰烈烈地撞上了一座叫Jared Padalecki的冰山。然后他的人生就开始他妈的下沉，坠毁，朝着他意料之外的方向四分五裂。他完蛋了，他沉船了。一向把人生规划得井井有条的Jensen Ackles想，但他内心还有另一个小声音嘀嘀咕咕地告诉他，嘿，想开点，不如我们站在甲板上弹支小提琴怎么样？

他把狙击枪部件分门别类整理整齐放进枪盒，离开杀人现场（他更倾向于把它叫做工作地点），处理好所有痕迹和道具。

Jensen坐上Duke准备好的车，下意识又去摸了一次口袋，然后又懊恼地皱了一次眉，嘴唇撅了起来。

他又忘记他忘带手机了。所有人都说他执行任务开始就是个该死的工作狂，没日没夜专注忘我，而他争辩这不过是他认真对待所有事情的好习惯。

现在他的好习惯让他超过二十四小时没有跟Jared联络了，他家的大狗现在可能已经抓狂得到处挠墙了。

算了，回去的时候给他带他最喜欢那家的手工三明治，再提前把那对原本打算当周年礼物的袖扣买下来好了。

Jensen想了想，跟Duke说：“借我手机用一下。”

「Jay，我把手机不小心忘在家了，借同事的手机跟你说一声，这次出差很顺利，明天我就回家了，XXOO，Jensen」

Jared短信回得很快，手机屏幕几乎立刻亮了起来，弹出消息对话界面。

「没问题，亲爱的，一定要早点回家噢，不要被其他事情耽搁了。你的，JARE」

也许只是Jensen疲惫之中的错觉，或者有什么别的事情惹毛了Jared，他总感觉他的丈夫语气有点古怪，但Jared大部分时间都像邻居家养的那只吐着舌头的金毛寻回犬似的一眼就能看透，那双淡褐色的眼睛从来不掩藏任何情绪，如果他生气了他绝对会用小狗眼睛直直地瞪着你，这也是Jensen被迷得七荤八素一脚踏入婚姻坟墓的原因。

“我知道，我知道，”当初Jensen轻飘飘地跟他的朋友们丢下他结婚了这个重磅炸弹之后，所有人都争先恐后来说服他，用担忧的眼神盯着Jensen怀疑他是不是被下蛊或者被绑架了，“可是Jay真的很完美，很可爱，如果你们见到他就明白了。”

Misha用专注的蓝眼睛盯着他，下垂的眼角看起来就像一块八点二十的钟表表盘。他慢条斯理地开口：“我记得他比你小。”

“是的，小四岁。”Jensen眨了眨眼睛，这有什么要紧的？

“我知道有句俗语叫女大三，抱金砖，”这他妈是Misha Collins从哪门子地方听来的俗语啊，“但是他才二十一岁，而且我听说在遇到你之前，他私生活都很混乱——”

“妈的，”Misha还没说完，Chris先大叫起来，“要是他敢出轨，我第一个帮你杀了他，灌水泥沉到太平洋里。”

“他不会的。”Jensen条件反射地维护Jared，他翻了个白眼，“你们别替我瞎操心了。”

Jared有什么理由出轨呢？他们的婚姻那么完美，完美的早餐，完美的分别吻，完美的床上性爱、浴室性爱以及墙壁、地毯、沙发各种乱七八糟地方的性爱。也许算不上是Jensen见过的亲密关系典范，但已经是他能幻想出的最棒的家庭了。

Jensen Ackles很少跟人上床，即使他很早就知道自己是个同性恋，也知道只要他走进酒吧就是所有人追捧的焦点。他知道怎么利用自己的优势，缓慢而煽情地扇动自己浓密的睫毛，舌尖和牙齿轻轻抵住鲜红的嘴唇，然后用明亮的绿眼睛向上看。没人能拒绝他这一套，直到二十多岁还有人夸他是twink，像奶油夹心蛋糕顶端沾着水珠的樱桃。

但他不习惯随便找个肌肉发达或者脸蛋帅气的家伙一夜情，可能是因为他不喜欢自己安排好井井有条的生活被打乱，不喜欢冒着性病的风险敞开心扉跟别人亲密接触，也可能是因为他都二十五了还在他妈的幻想童话故事中一生一世的纯洁爱情。

但Jared Padalecki打破了他所有的原则，轰轰烈烈稀里哗啦。

那天Jensen刚执行完一个任务，八成是因为绷紧的弦猛地松开，他鬼使神差地走进了平时不会去的酒吧，但是刚闻到那股浓郁的酒精和香水味他就厌倦了，他拒绝了所有的搭讪，只想一个人安静地呆着。

直到他看到了Jared。

想看不见他才困难，毕竟那家伙的身高丢进人群里也鹤立鸡群。就是那么凑巧，Jared的视线同时穿过人群与他交错，那双淡褐色和榛绿色混合的眼睛在灯光下何止是发光，简直他妈的流光溢彩。他看起来那么清澈、那么单纯，像误闯进酒吧的大学生，学校里最英俊最受欢迎的棒球队队长，像圣诞节醒来的清晨你想第一眼就看见的那个人。

Jensen被自己突如其来的暗恋吓到了，他力求完美的人生计划中从来不包括“跟陌生人第一次见面就想到共度余生”，更何况，根据刚才围过来的男人和女人们兴致勃勃的八卦来看，这个叫Jared的到处招蜂引蝶的家伙绝对不是那种家庭类型，朝九晚五，每天跟同一个人共进早餐，跟同一个人相拥而眠，正常到让人头皮发麻。他猜Jared会觉得无聊到死的。

所以Jensen也换了种更直接粗暴的搭讪方法。偶尔来场放松身心的一夜情也不错。

……如果一夜情不小心发展成两夜、三夜情，乃至两个人在经历一场大汗淋漓身心契合到脑浆都被干出去的性爱之后，大半夜失去理智开车冲向市政府申请结婚许可，那也不是他的错，对吧……？要怪就怪他们的身体实在是天造地设吧。

Jensen长到二十五岁，头一回被人从背后拥着醒来，好像他只有五岁，还需要大人哄着睡觉。Jared修长结实的手臂环过他的腰，滚烫的胸膛紧贴着他的肩胛骨，黏在一起的皮肤还汗津津湿漉漉的，但Jensen大脑里属于职业杀手的警报器完全断线了，坏掉了，他不仅没想到把身体弱点全都暴露给陌生人有多危险，还退化成了一只白痴抱抱熊希望能在Jared让人融化的怀抱里再多待一会儿。

于是他结婚了，心甘情愿地踏入婚姻坟墓。这就是他想要的完美婚姻，跟他爱的人分享同一团被窝和两只枕头，他甚至发掘出了自己在家务和厨艺上的爱好，连每天早晨给他睡得迷迷糊糊的丈夫整理西装和领带都像一种小小的乐趣，通常会一发不可收拾地演变成气喘吁吁衣衫不整的临别吻。

Misha说，他之前的私生活很混乱……

Jensen从来没把这件事当成一个问题。他是说，拜托，上哪儿还能找到比他更完美的一夜情对象？除非外星人突然降临地球绑架走了Jared的脑子和眼睛。

Misha说，人总是会审美疲劳的，更何况他到底爱你什么？爱跟你完美的性生活吗？三年之痒……七年之痒……

Misha那些读了几本三流地摊情感文学就开始侃侃而谈的情感理论Jensen从来都是当做背景音忽略过去，但那声音就像最讨厌的蚊子，总在你猝不及防的时候戳你一下。

Jensen有点恼火地把心爱的英帕拉停在自家车道上，简直不敢相信自己就因为Jared古怪的语气问题胡思乱想了一路。拜托，这件事就是因为有时候他的丈夫会表现得像个吃不到糖的三岁小孩而已，结案。

而他只是刚刚结束一个案子太疲惫了，速溶咖啡提供的咖啡因永远不够，他需要的仅仅是洗个暖和舒适的热水澡然后上床睡觉，也许加上一场超棒的性爱就完美了。

Jensen一手抓住外卖三明治的包装纸袋，把准备送给Jared的首饰盒塞进风衣口袋里，走到钉着“Padalecki＆Ackles”铭牌的门前，准备伸手掏钥匙时突然停住了。

职业病养成的警惕性冒了出来，他浑身上下每一寸皮肤都僵硬、紧绷起来，Jensen保持呼吸平稳，然后像猫一样尽可能安静地弯下腰，把外卖纸袋放在脚边，空出的手伸到后腰去摸随身携带的小手枪。

把手指塞进冰冷的金属扳机里之后Jensen才放松了一点，他推开家门，门没有锁，非常顺滑地推开了，客厅里没有开灯，黑沉沉的什么都看不见。

小偷？

Jensen猜测，但他的性格习惯把事情往最糟糕的方向想，这样无论发生什么都有备无患。或许是仇家？干他们这一行的可没几个好下场。

他听见黑暗里细微的响动，木地板被踩得发出嘎吱嘎吱的响声，Jensen直觉判断那是个大个子，但对方的脚步轻盈得就像猎豹。Jensen只能感觉到一阵风向他扑过来，他被人重重地推搡到墙上，一只手被捉住反按在门口的鞋柜顶，他怀里的首饰盒哗啦啦地砸在地板上，他只能庆幸还好掉出去的不是小手枪。

“Ackles。”

因为Jensen已经听出对方的声音了，比平常更低沉，像砂纸打磨过一样粗粝，但仍然熟悉得他耳朵快起茧子了。他抬起头，发现Jared也在直勾勾地盯着他，淡褐色的眼睛在阴影里凝成了暗沉沉的黑色，不知道为什么像戳到Jensen尾椎似的让他浑身一激灵。

“Jay，你在做什——”

Jared狂热的吻打断了他的话。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 食言了……下章Angry Sex （）


End file.
